


Won’t You Jingle My Bells?

by grimouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, Panties, Spitroasting, Threesome, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, sugar daddy but there’s no daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 15:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimouis/pseuds/grimouis
Summary: Louis quite literally rips off the paper, in pure excitement. His mind wanders with all the possibilities of what it could be.What he doesn’t expect though, is a knitted red and green Christmas jumper. He frowns as he pulls it out of the box because it’s quite literally just a very normal ugly Christmas jumper and like. What?This wasn’t what he’d expected at all.or; Louis loves presents and Nick has a special one for Louis’ birthday.





	Won’t You Jingle My Bells?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [steadylove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/steadylove/gifts).



> I’m so so sorry, I have no idea what this filth is.
> 
> This is in honour of Louis’ birthday (if you ever see this Louis, I’m sorry) and also Christmas. So. Happy holidays!
> 
> Sorry.

Louis loves presents.

He always has and always will. It’s why Christmas is his favourite holiday, because both his birthday and Christmas itself is a reason for him to get spoiled with gifts and such. It’s not that he doesn’t get spoiled enough as it is, but. Presents. They’re always nice. It doesn’t really matter who they’re from, but if he had to choose, presents from Nick will always be his favourite.

It’s no different this time, and Louis quite literally yanks the present out of Nick’s hands the moment it’s presented to him.

“Relax pet.” Nick laughs as he reaches a hand over to still Louis’. “Don’t open it yet.”

Louis glowers at him, but puts his hands nicely on top of the present resting in his lap. “And why is that?” He asks.

“Because,” Nick says, a smirk stretching across his lips. “I want you to wait until I leave for work, and then when I come back I want you to have gotten yourself ready and I want you to wear it because I’m bringing a little surprise.”

Oh.

“Oh,” Louis says. He hadn’t expected the present to be _that_ kind of present, but he’s definitely not complaining. He loves Nick and he _loves_ sex with Nick. Can’t get enough of it if he’s being honest. It’s why he crawls across the sofa and into Nick’s lap, kisses him deeply and murmurs. “I can’t wait, love.”

Nick’s hands go from where they’d been on his waist and slides down to grope his bum.

“You gonna show me how much you appreciate it?” Nick asks. He bucks his hips up, making it clear what he means.

Louis smirks as he slips out of Nick’s lap, to kneel between his legs on the floor. 

“How much time do you have before work?” He asks as he starts to unbuckle Nick’s belt.

“My car will be here in 30 minutes.” Nick lifts his hips as Louis gets the belt open and pulls Nick’s slacks down.

“No problem,” Louis murmurs as he leans forward to lick a stripe up Nick’s already hard cock.

~

Nick’s driver only had to wait for about 5 minutes, and Nick only looked slightly flushed and dishevelled by the time he left but it’s nothing he couldn’t easily fix.

Louis is left behind though, sweaty and panting. They should really stop trying to squeeze in blowies in the morning before Nick has to go to the office.

The downside to dating a 30 year old business man is the amount of time he works. The money is nice and all, but Louis would like to spend at least one night with him without his phone going off or being interrupted because of a conference call. And it’s like. Louis knows, he _knows_ , that Nick can’t just skip work to hang out with his boyfriend, but. It would be nice once in a while.

Especially when Louis doesn’t have uni. They could go for a nice lunch or something but. That’s something they’d have to save for the weekend. 

He spends most of the day preparing for end of semester exams, distracting himself, and his hands are literally twitching to open the present by the time there’s an hour and a half until Nick will get back with the surprise. He lasts about 10 minutes more of that, before he pushes his laptop away and brings the present into his lap. 

He quite literally rips off the paper, in pure excitement. He really does love receiving presents.

When all the paper is off he’s left with a very plain looking cardboard box. There’s no logo and Louis’ mind can’t help but wander with all the possibilities.

What he doesn’t expect though, is a knitted red and green Christmas jumper. He frowns as he pulls it out of the box because it’s quite literally just a very normal ugly Christmas jumper and like. What?

This wasn’t what he’d expected at all.

Its got a reindeer on the front with a sewed on fluffy red nose and bells. _Bells_.

His frown deepens the more of the jumper he pulls out of the box. It’s _huge_ and he’s really thrown for a loop here. He’d had a vague idea of what Nick might have had planned but now he’s really just confused.

He almost doesn’t see the little silk paper wrapped thing at the bottom of the box, but he does and his eyes light up because he knows what that is. He puts the jumper down and picks up the little package, ripping open the string to reveal what’s inside.

His heart is absolutely rabbiting in his chest by the time he pulls out a pair of red lace knickers. They’re gorgeous and they go with the red colour of the jumper so nicely. He can kind of see what Nick’s had in mind, what with Christmas coming up in a few days, but he’s still mildly confused as to what the whole point of the jumper even is.

He gets up though, sheds all his clothes and hops in the shower to make himself all nice and clean for when Nick comes home.

He has to wait at least 30 minutes for Nick to come home, and if he’s being completely honest the jumper is slightly itchy and uncomfortable when he has nothing to do to distract himself from the feel of it. The knickers though on the other hand, they’re so soft and comfortable. It almost feel like he’s not wearing anything.

He lays on the bed and tries to find a position that’s both comfortable and slightly seductive.

It’s easier said than done and he gets bored after about two minutes, so he leans over and grabs the lube out of the bedside table.

He figures he might as well just do the job a bit easier for Nick.

He gets himself on his belly and tugs the knickers aside so he can access his hole. It’s always a bit tricky fingering himself because of the awkward angle, but he usually makes it work.

He lubes up two of his fingers and rubs them over his hole before tucking one inside. The angle is not quite right, and his wrist starts to ache before he even works himself up to two fingers, but he wants to get himself somewhat ready for Nick.

He gets worked up quickly, cock hard and rubbing against the sheets. He tries not to get himself too close though, doesn’t want to come before Nick comes home. He lifts himself up on his knees. It makes the angle better for his two fingers. They rub against his insides deliciously and he whines into his pillow, bites down on the fabric to try and make himself resist grinding down into the sheets.

That’s when he hears the front door open and immediately scrambles into a sitting position, wiping his slick fingers on the clean sheets. He freezes though, when he hears Nick’s voice accompanied by someone else’s. 

_Shit_ , he thinks. Maybe he got it all wrong and the present wasn’t even meant as a sex thing. It would explain the jumper and shit, he really got it all wrong. 

He scrambles around for a par of joggers, pulls on the first pair he sees. They don’t cover his very obvious erection though, and he thinks that maybe it would be quicker to just rub one out than wait for it to go down, but he literally doesn’t want to get off while Nick’s got someone in the house.

He jumps around for a moment, wondering what to do. It doesn’t last more than a few seconds before he hears Nick call his name from downstairs.

“Uh,” Louis says out loud. He’s not sure what to do. He should go down and maybe just pull Nick aside and explain the situation. He thinks it’s his best option.

Nick would probably find it hilarious, the prick.

Louis pulls the jumper down over his crotch. He’s lucky Nick got it in such a big size. He slowly exits the room and walks downstairs to the kitchen where Nick will most likely be. He pulls the jumper further down, self conscious that his arousal will be visible. 

When he walks into the room, Nick’s leant against the kitchen counter sporting a glass of wine. His friend is mirroring his position, tall and broad, broader than Nick is. Louis’ eyes flit across his back where his suit it fitted tight. He doesn’t turn around when Louis enters the room and fits himself right up against Nick’s side. Nick’s arm immediately goes around his waist and pulls him into his side.

It’s only been a few hours and it’s ridiculous, but Louis’ missed him so much. Too much for it to be healthy probably, but that’s for him to worry about another day. Right now he needs to worry about this handsome guy and why Nick’s brought him home.

Nick bends down and kisses him on the nose, making Louis scrunch up his whole face as to not show exactly how fond he is of Nick. It’s not like they’re not exclusive and they’ve said the big L word and everything it’s just. It’s all new and Louis sometimes feel like he’s too young for Nick. There’s a good 12 years of age difference between them and Nick could definitely easily find someone better than him. Someone more appropriate.

That’s for Louis to worry about another day too.

“Louis,” Nick says. His voice is fond and it does queer things to Louis’ insides. “I want you to meet Harry. I’ve told you about Harry right?”

Ah, Harry. Nick’s definitely mentioned his colleague Harry before. From what Louis’ gathered he’s posh, rich and older than Louis is. More suitable for Nick maybe.

Louis tries his best not to scowl at him as he reaches forward to shake his hand.

“Hi, I’m Louis,” he says anyways and because he’s nothing but polite; “it’s nice to meet you.”

“Hello Louis,” Harry replies and his voice is so deep, so so deep. Louis resists the urge to squirm. The thing is, Harry’s hot. He’s really fucking hot and Louis is still more turned on than what’s probably considered appropriate considering the conversation. He doesn’t think he should be held responsible for any actions the next hour probably.

“So, Louis.” Nick starts. “You’re probably wondering why I’ve invited Harry here over.”

Louis nods, because yeah. He’s very confused if he’s being completely honest.

Nick just smirks in that stupid way he does. The hand he has on Louis’ back travels further down.

“I’m sure you’re able to remember the conversation we had last week.”

And oh. . Of course he remembers. Hasn’t really been able to stop thinking about it if he’s being honest. He hadn’t actually thought Nick was being serious though. Hadn’t actually expected him to arrange something like that.

A threesome, God. Of course that’s why Harry’s here.

“Oh.” is all Louis can say for the second time that day.

“If you’ve changed your mind, just say the word pet,” Nick says and no. God, Louis wants this. He really wants this so bad, and Harry’s perfect for it. He’s handsome and he’s big. Bigger than Nick and that’s. it’s hot is what it is.

Louis shakes his head. Swallows. “No I, uh- I want to.”

He feels a bit like an idiot for not putting two and two together a bit earlier, but there’s nothing he can do about it now.

Nick’s smile is bright as Louis looks at him and his chest instantly feels a bit lighter. His hand travels all the way down to his bum, cupping one cheek in his big hand. He leans down and asks; “I see you’re enjoying the jumper I got you. Are you wearing the other thing too?”

Louis nods, flushing. “I am.”

His voice is shaky, and it’s embarrassing how quickly he gets turned on, really.

“Good boy,” Nick murmurs, close enough for his warm breath to hit Louis’ skin and it makes goosebumps raise along Louis’ spine. Louis chances a look up at Harry to see his reaction to the praise. He looks unbothered, more than anything. Unaffected. Louis doesn’t know if he should be relived or disappointed. God knows it’s not the worst thing him and Nick does, but he wants to turn Harry on. He wants to make him all hot and bothered. “Do you want to go back upstairs and show Harry the present I got for you baby?”

Louis nods again, even though it feels like all he’s done since coming downstairs. He wants to show Harry though.

Nick gives him a quick reassuring kiss, before moving his hand back up and leading Louis toward the stairs. He doesn’t turn around to check if Harry’s following, but what would be the point of this whole thing if he wasn’t?

They trek up the stairs, and Louis can hear Harry’s footsteps behind them. His back feels hot, like he’s being watched and he deliberately puts a bit more sway into his steps. Knows how good it makes his bum look.

Nick leads him straight into their bedroom. Harry follows them silently into the room, but doesn’t really do anything, just stops by the door.

“I think Harry would like a kiss before he’s going to see how pretty you look in your new knickers,” Nick suggests and Louis shivers. Nothing gets him aroused like Nick ordering him around in bed.

Louis looks over at Harry and he looks a bit nervous maybe, but not like he minds any of all this, so Louis takes a few steps towards him until he’s right in front of him. To his surprise Harry’s the one reaching out for him first, grabbing his jaw and bringing their mouths together in a kiss. It’s too soft for Louis’ liking, so he parts his lips, makes access for Harry’s tongue. It’s only a few moments before they’re full on snogging, and Louis sighs into it. He loves being kissed so much. It’s one of his favourite things.

Nick comes up behind them and places his hands under Louis’ jumper, resting them on his hips. He presses a kiss to Louis’ neck, mouthing over the same little area before sucking a mark into the skin.

“Such a good boy, Louis,” Nick murmurs into his skin and Louis breaks the kiss with a moan. He buries his face is Harry’s neck when he feels Nick grind up against him. He’s so so turned on, being pressed together by two hot men is really what his dreams are made of and he really wants someone to touch him for real now.

Nick must be able to sense this somehow, because he detaches himself from Louis’ neck and leads him over to the bed where he gets him onto all fours. He grabs the waistband of Louis’ joggers and slowly pulls them down his arse, exposing him to Harry’s eyes.

He’s still wearing the stupid Christmas jumper and the bells jingle as he leans onto his forearms, spreading his knees a bit. Exposing himself.

Nick’s hands run up the back of his thighs, all the way up to his lace-covered cheeks. He draws a hand back and brings it down on Louis’ arse, stinging his flesh red. Louis moans, loud and unabashed. Nick slowly runs his hand over the sore flesh, drawing Louis’ cheeks apart in the progress.

“Pretty on his hands and knees isn’t he?” Nick asks. The question is aimed at Harry and Louis bites his lip, anticipating the answer.

“Mhmm.” Harry hums in agreement, before saying; “would be prettier without all that fabric covering him though.”

Louis whines his agreement into the sheets. Despite how comfortable the knickers are, the lace has started to get tight around where he’s growing hard. Nick slaps him again, on the other cheek this time.

“Use your words pet,” he says, as he runs his hand soothingly over the throbbing skin. It’s not really a thing they do often, spanking. Nick’s a bit too gentle to do it properly, scared of hurting Louis despite how much he begs for it. They’d sat down and had a long discussion about crossing lines and what’s simply Too Much and what’s Not Enough. Nick doesn’t like psychical marks though, besides love bites and a few bruises here and there, so they’d agreed that a bit of a slap once in a while would be alright.

“Please,” Louis begs. It feels so overwhelming for some reason to have Harry watching. It’s nothing like they’ve done before, but it shouldn’t have Louis this close to the edge already.

Nick hums as he runs his fingers along the edge of the knickers, fingers sliding under the lace. He draws them out and grabs the waistband, pulling them down his arse and thighs, all the way down to where they join his joggers and then pulls all of it off. He’s all naked from the waist down, and it feels like it should be more embarrassing than it is, wearing a fucking ugly Christmas jumper and nothing else.

Nick runs a thumb over Louis’ hole, barely dipping inside before pulling away. Louis whines again and moves his hips, chasing the finger.

“Got started without us I see,” he says, and Louis flushes. He knows Nick said he’d want Louis to have gotten himself ready earlier, but he’s really not sure if that’s what he meant now. Louis knows that Nick loves _loves_ fingering him, sometimes enjoys it more than actual fucking for some reason, but Louis had figured earlier that Nick would come home with his surprise and they’d have sex like they normally do. Not- not this. He really hadn’t been expecting this.

Louis is just about to utter an apology, when he feels the finger return. It’s cold and slippery and Louis figures Nick must’ve gotten the lube out.

Louis wonders what Harry’s doing, because right now it’s only him and Nick. He can’t really be bothered to move to check though, not when Nick quickly slides a second finger in next to the first one. He’s still slightly open from fingering himself earlier, but Nick’s fingers are bigger than his so the stretch is more. It feels delicious, and he can’t help but push back against the feeling.

He gets so lost in it that he doesn’t even notice when Nick beckons Harry closer. The next thing he knows though is that there’s someone crawling on the bed and Nick hasn’t moved from his position behind him, three fingers deep. He turns his head to look and there’s Harry. He’s shed his shoes and his jacket and is just in his slacks and unbuttoned shirt now. He looks gorgeous, the white material of his shirt stretched tight against his biceps. His eyes are dark with lust and this- _this_ is what Louis wanted from him. He feels a sense of pride that he did that.

Louis licks his lips and arches his back, showing off and watches as Harry’s eyes follow the movement. He places his hand on Louis’ waist where the jumpers rucked up and runs it up, up under the wool covering his upper body. He doesn’t stop until he reaches his shoulder blades and then he moves his hand to Louis’ front, fingers lightly grazing his nipples. Louis tries to suppress the whole body shiver running from his spine all the way to the tip of his toes, but it’s hard to do anything, really, while he’s being quite literally fingerfucked and touched like he is.

He moans loudly and crumples down a bit, losing his balance. Harry smirks and continues toying with the little nub.

“Nick told me you like having your little nipples played with,” he says. Louis shudders and nods, because he does. He really does.

They continue like that for little bit, creating a rhythm of pleasure for Louis. It isn’t until he feels Nick shuffling about and then the fingers disappear, replaced by the blunt head of Nick’s cock that Louis considers any of the other men’s pleasure.

Nick seems to realise this too as he sinks into Louis. He’s got his hands on Louis’ arse cheeks, spreading them to make room for himself in between, and as he finally bottoms out he pets Louis’ bum and says; “why don’t you show Harry what a talented mouth you have darling?”

Right now all Louis wants is a bit of friction on his aching cock. He feels like he’s been on edge for ages, but he gathers up a bit of strength anyway, only jostling a bit by Nick’s trusts, making the stupid bells on the jumper jingle, to position himself so he’s facing Harry’s lap. Harry’s already got his cock in his hand, must have gotten it out while Louis was distracted by Nick’s cock in his arse. It’s big though, bigger than Nick’s, bigger than anything he’s ever taken and it makes his mouth salivate. He feels like he’s literally about to drool all over the place by the time Harry has his cock positioned by Louis’ mouth.

He opens up and sinks down slowly, trying to hold himself still from Nick’s trusts, as not to gag.

Nick’s gotten himself into a nice, rough rhythm, thighs slapping against Louis’ bum, nailing his prostate on every trust, his hands are most likely leaving bruises on Louis’ hips, and it’s ridiculous it really is, because Louis’ still wearing the stupid jumper and the bells are still jingling but no ones paying any attention to it it seems. Besides Louis that is, but he’s also the only one wearing it.

While Nick is quite literally doing the most he can to work himself and Louis towards an orgasm, Harry’s sitting quite still, only really grunting once in a while when Louis does something nice. So it’s a surprise when he lifts his hand and curls it into the hair at the top of Louis’ head and pushes him down.

Louis splutters a bit, but breathes in through his nose, willing his gag reflex to relax. He can do this. Has deep throated cocks a million times. Harry though, Harry’s the biggest Louis’ ever taken. His jaw is already beginning to ache and his throat is actually going to be so sore tomorrow.

Harry let’s go of his head and he starts bopping up and down again, doing his best to bring Harry to the edge.

Nick’s trusts has started going a bit sloppy by now, and Louis knows it’s because he’s getting close. He pulls off of Harry’s dick, rests his head on his thigh and sighs out; “close.” Letting Nick know he wants to be touched. Nick obliges happily, wrapping his hand around Louis’ cock and stroking him in time with his trusts. 

It doesn’t take more than a few moments for Louis to get over the edge, coming all over the duvet and his jumper. Nick follows soon after, spilling into Louis’ arse. 

He pulls out and flops down next to them, placing an arm around Louis’ waist and pulling him into a kiss. They don’t stay like that for long though, because Louis quickly remembers that Harry hasn’t gotten off yet. He grabs his dick again and strokes him a few times before making a decision.

“You should fuck me too,” he says and Nick’s hand stills on his waist where he’d been stroking him softly. Louis’ sure he wouldn’t mind though, and his suspicion is confirmed when he turns his head and catches the dark look in Nick’s eyes. It’s a mixture between arousal and something else, jealousy maybe. It makes Louis’ insides flutter.

When Louis looks back at Harry, he looks a bit shell shocked, like he’s not sure what to do. Louis squeezes his cock, and says; “want you to come in me too.”

Harry looks like he might actually pass out from being so turned on, and Louis knows it’s going to happen when Nick turns his attention to Harry too.

“You’re clean right?” He asks.

Harry nods. “I got tested last week.”

Louis rolls onto his back and spreads his legs, presenting himself. He grabs his cock and starts stroking himself slowly. He’s never had anyone fuck him right after he’s already had an orgasm, and especially not right after getting fucked already once too. He’s sore and he’s not sure he can get himself hard again but when Harry pushes in he feels like he’s got nothing to worry about.

He’s big, so big and it feels like even more because he’s already as sensitive as he is. He’s never felt anything like it and Nick’s stroking his hair as Harry starts to move his hips. It’s nice and it’s overwhelming and Louis kind of never wants it to stop.

He doesn’t notice himself getting hard, it’s just that at one point he is and Harry’s nailing his prostrate dead on every time to the point where it almost hurts.

He screams out when he comes, too much too soon and he’s considering pushing Harry off of him, because at this point it’s more painful than anything, but Harry comes before he even has a chance. He has tears in his eyes and he’s just on the right side of being totally out of it, that he doesn’t even notice when Harry pulls out and Nick takes his place, moving down the bed and lowering his mouth onto Louis’ hole.

The first touch of his lips is so unexpected that Louis jerks away, crying out. Nick, presses another kiss against the red skin and Louis knows it’s coming that time. He whines, not sure if he wants to push into it or away from it, but he lays still either way. He knows Nick would stop if he asked him to, so he just let’s him. Let’s him lick out the mixture of his and Harry’s come, and God. It’s so filthy, it’s definitely the filthiest thing they’ve ever done.

Louis isn’t sure if Nick’s goal is to make him come again, because he can’t. He really can’t. He’s already so spent and so sore. He feels tears leaking out of his eyes but he can’t even be bothered to do anything about it. He just lets Nick lick him out for a few moments more, the warm touch of his tongue soothing somehow, until he literally _can’t_ anymore. His cock wants to go again but he can’t and it’s painful, so he pushes at Nick’s shoulder with his foot and Nick immediately get the hint, pulls himself away and sits up.

He crawls over Louis, kisses him soundly on the lips. Louis’ eyes dart over to where Harry’s laying besides them but he’s already passed out. Louis snorts out a laugh, definitely hasn’t expected that. It’s only around 7pm, he thinks, but he gets it. He’s so spent he could probably sleep for an hour or ten too.

“I’ll wake him up in a moment,” Nick says, laughed evident in his voice, when he sees what Louis was laughing at. He lays down next to Louis, legs hanging over the edge of the bed.

Louis turns his attention back to him then. He’s met with Nick tired face, eyes gazing softly at him. 

“I love you, you know?” He says, voice just as soft and Louis blushes despite Nick having said this a numerous amount of times. It never gets old.

“I do. I love you too.”

Nick kisses him again, and then he gets up to get Louis a flannel to clean him with. When they’re both cleaned up and completely naked, jumper in the hamper with dirty laundry, they crawl under the covers on the end of the bed Harry isn’t taking up.

Nick scoots up behind Louis, spooning him.

“I hope this was everything you dreamt of,” he says, before pressing a kiss to the nape of Louis’ neck.

Louis hums, eyes slipping shut. Who knew get fucked twice within an hour could be so exhausting? “It was everything I wanted and more.”

“I’m glad,” Nick says, presses a kiss to the back of Louis’ neck. “Happy birthday baby.”

“My birthday’s not for another few days,” Louis points out.

“Details.” Nick squeezes his arm around Louis tighter, hugging him closer to his chest. “This was your early birthday present.”

“Mhmm,” Louis hums, agreeing. He knows Nick will actually give him at least 10 presents more on his actual birthday but. That’s all for later and Louis’ not complaining. 

This present though, it might be in the top 5 of all he’s ever received.

**Author's Note:**

> say [hi](http://goldustlouis.tumblr.com/)


End file.
